


Is Grayskull a Quotient Space?: A conjectural unification of two anomalous phenomena

by tinfang_warble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Lab Partners (She-Ra), Portals (She-Ra), Research Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: Abstract:The reemergence of the transpersonal identity “She-Ra” has provoked controversy in recent thaumeric and scientific publications. Although the subject presents a fascinating array of novel phenomena for study, inquiry into basic questions about its nature has not been guided by a coherent conceptual model. This paper presents a theoretical explanation for the apparent persistence of information, mass, and mana across considerable temporal discontinuities in violation of otherwise well-documented laws. Based on prior research in applied portal theory, we describe a 4-dimensional orbifold that could be the structure of a pocket dimension in which the identity’s quintessence is stored.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	Is Grayskull a Quotient Space?: A conjectural unification of two anomalous phenomena

**Title:** Is Grayskull a Quotient Space?: A conjectural unification of two anomalous phenomena

 **Authors** : P.essa E. of Dryl[*], đ' H. of the Etherian Horde

**Abstract:**

The reemergence of the transpersonal identity “She-Ra” has provoked controversy in recent thaumeric and scientific publications. Although the subject presents a fascinating array of novel phenomena for study, inquiry into basic questions about its nature has not been guided by a coherent conceptual model. This paper presents a theoretical explanation for the apparent persistence of information, mass, and mana across considerable temporal discontinuities in violation of otherwise well-documented laws. Based on prior research in applied portal theory, we describe a 4-dimensional orbifold that could be the structure of a pocket dimension in which the identity’s quintessence is stored.

[*] Corresponding author.

**Introduction:**

Since the first quarter of H.Y. 62, there have been several independently recorded encounters with the transpersonal being “She-Ra” whose presence on Etheria has not otherwise been documented since B.H. 917. (Both present authors can share anecdotal observations from their own experience; see Supplementary Document A.) An early informal discussion of the being at this year’s Makers Community conference centered on the question of how the information is preserved that encodes the transpersonal aspects of She-Ra, viz. blue eyes, voluminous blonde hair, red white and gold livery, and stature of 2.4 m. Recently Modulok et al. (62) suggested that this information is encoded in the First Ones’ sword in She-Ra’s possession. This is implausible, however, for information-theoretic reasons (cf. Entrapta 58a, 58b, and 60). Moreover it fails to explain a more fundamental—but strangely untheorized—problem: the apparent violation of mass conservation during the so-called transformation sequence ( **TS** ). (For regrettably degraded audiovisual recordings of **TS** , please consult Supplementary Documents B and E.) There are similar indications of non-equivalent mana conversions performed by She-Ra (Authors, forthcoming in _J. Appl. Th.-Tech._ ).

It is possible to explain all of these anomalies if She-Ra’s quintessence is typically stored in a pocket dimension similar to Despondos. The obvious immediate objections to this hypothesis can be resolved if that dimension is at least 6 orders of magnitude smaller than Despondos and, critically, is not assumed to be a manifold. In the first two parts of this study, we develop a description of the most likely topology of this dimension and compare it with known results in applied portal theory. In the third portion of this paper we document an attempt to collect empirical data that could establish lower bounds on several constants in the model (but see remarks in Methods on the challenges posed by our recalcitrant subject).

Our model begins from the observation that both documented **TS** exemplars (exhibited by the Mara and Adora incarnations) involve the subject tracing a circular transformation matrix. (See below for speculation on the significance of the transverse vs. longitudinal orientation of these matrices.) We believe this to serve as a portal into She-Ra’s pocket dimension, which

**YOU ARE VIEWING A FREE PREVIEW OF ACCESS-RESTRICTED RESEARCH. FOR COMPLETE PERUSAL OF THIS DOCUMENT, PLEASE ENTER YOUR GLOBAL HORDE RESEARCH SERIAL NUMBER OR REGISTER FOR A PREMIUM ACCOUNT.**

**Author's Note:**

> this was easier than writing up real research
> 
> sorry to everybody in academia who cringed


End file.
